Maroto Apaixonado
by Bia Black
Summary: Nessa fanfic, eu conto os pensamentos românticos e apaixonados de James por uma Lily que só sabe rejeitálo... Completa
1. Patético

Todos os personagens e os lugares onde eles aparecem são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todas aquelas coisas que vocês sabem.

E esta é a primeira fic que escrevi sozinha e já faz um tempo que já escrevi, então não pensem que sou super herói e que consigo escrever duas ao mesmo tempo. (para quem não sabe, estou escrevendo Apaixonada, eu? Com minha amiga Carol e resolvi publicar esta só agora...)

Bom, chega de baboseiras, aqui está:

**Capítulo 1: Patético**

James Potter estava em seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele e seus melhores amigos marotos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, andavam com ele por todo o canto, fazendo traquinagens com o Ranhoso ou com qualquer um que os irritasse.

O Ranhoso era Severus Snape, um garoto mirrado com cabelos tão sebosos que pareciam terem sido mergulhados num balde de óleo. O simples fato deste garoto existir era motivo para os Marotos zoarem ele. Mas ele não era tão coitado assim. Vivia xingando alunos de pais trouxas na escola e ameaçando pessoas inferiores. Apesar de que, na opinião de James, seja difícil encontrar alguém inferior a Snape.

A vida de James era ótima. Ele jogava quadribol, zoava com os amigos todos os dias, tirava sarro do Ranhoso, ia para Hogsmeade nos fins de semana, uma vez por mês saia nas noites de lua cheia para ajudar seu amigo Remus, que era um lobisomem. Como se não bastasse era cobiçado por umas cinqüenta garotas de Hogwarts. O resto talvez fossem admiradoras de Sirius. Mas não sentia falta desse resto.

A única coisa que atormentava a vida perfeita de James Potter era uma garota que não dava a mínima para ele. Isso é pouco: ela o odiava profundamente. Lily Evans. Ela parecia abominar tudo o que fazia. Até defendia o Seboso quando ele e Sirius o azaravam.

Estavam perto do lago, conversando. Fazia um Sábado ensolarado e bonito na escola. O lago brilhava intensamente a luz do sol.

"Olha quem vem aí", disse Sirius, apontando para a outra margem do lago, um garoto de cabelos oleosos vinha vindo com uma menina da Sonserina ao seu lado. Os olhos negros de Sirius brilhavam de fúria quando viam o Ranhoso.

"Sem essa Sirius. Evans não quer que azaremos ele", disse James. "Tudo o que ela disser é uma ordem, se não levo outro fora."

"Ah, qual é, Pontas? Vai deixar de brincar um pouquinho com o Ranhoso só por causa daquela ruiva sem graça?", disse Sirius dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas. James riu. _Ruiva sem graça? Não sabe como essa ruiva sem graça tem me feito sofrer, Almofadinhas..._****

James não contara a seus amigos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Lily. Nunca tinha sentido isto por nenhuma garota. Era uma necessidade extrema de agradá-la, de conversar com ela, mesmo que fossem palavras rancorosas. Ouvir sua voz sempre era tão bom... Observá-la tirar pontos de alunos de primeiro ano, observá-la caminhar com seus cabelos macios esvoaçando e os olhos deslumbrantes fitando qualquer coisa... Oh não! Não. Tudo que aqueles olhos fitavam eram coisas maravilhosas. NÃO! NÃO PODIA ESTAR SENTINDO AQUILO! Que absurdo! James Potter não podia correr atrás de garotas, afinal, ele era um Maroto. E um Maroto é perseguido por garotas. _E daí? E daí que sou um Maroto? Não posso ficar com uma garota só no pensamento por uns dias?_ _Oh, Merlim! Por que fui logo gostar de quem não me quer???_

"Vamos, Pontas! Acho que azará-lo vai te alegrar", disse o amigo, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

"Está bem. Só um pouco", disse James, desencostando-se da árvore. Qual era o problema? Ora, Lily nem estava ali.

"Como vai, Seboso?", disse Sirius, extremamente educado.

"Ele está muito bem sem você atormentá-lo, Black", disse a Sonserina de cabelos ondulados, cor de água de pântano.

"Ora, ora. Veja James! O Seboso arranjou uma namorada!", disse Sirius, irônico.

"Já estava na hora de sair da seca, não é?", disse James, rindo.

"Acho que quem está na seca aqui é você Potter", disse Snape, rancoroso. James sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ora, quem era ele para falar de sua vida amorosa?

"Cala essa sua boca imunda, Ranhoso, ou se não eu mesmo calo!", disse Sirius, defendendo-o.

"Ora, acho que o Potter também arranjou uma namorada!", disse Snape, rindo.

"Já disse para calar a boca!", disse Sirius, fervendo em fúria.

"Uh! Toquei na parte sensível! É melhor baixar esse tom comigo Black, se não eu conto seu segredo, hein?!", disse Snape, rolando de rir. James não agüentou. Não podia suportar aquele verme cego tirando sarro dele e de Sirius. Sacou a varinha e apontou para o nariz enorme e gorduroso de Snape.

"Mais uma palavra, Ranhoso, e faço suas vestes sumirem e você vai ter sair correndo nu pela escola toda. Acho que sua garota não ia querer ver suas partes íntimas", disse James no tom mais agressivo que conseguiu. As gargalhadas de Sirius inundaram seus ouvidos. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar Snape correndo pelo castelo pelado.

"É talvez ela não queira. Nem eu gostaria de ver. Mas gostaria de ver sua reação se fizesse isso com você", Lily estava atrás dele, com a varinha apontada para a sua nuca. Não tinha opção. Baixou a própria varinha e virou-se para encarar a garota. Ela estava com os cabelos ruivos presos pela metade numa fita preta e continuava com a varinha apontada para ele.

"Ei, calma, Evans", disse ele afastando-se dela. Apesar de achar que se afastar de Lily fosse muito ruim.

"Já disse para deixá-lo em paz, Potter."

"Não preciso da sua ajuda inútil, sua sangue ruim", falou Snape. Lily fitou-o por alguns segundos. James nem tentou defendê-la porque da última vez ela o odiou mais ainda.

"Não estou falando com você", falou Lily e voltando-se para James... "Deixe-o em paz!"

"Ah, qual é Evans! Só estava me divertindo", disse James, sem graça.

"Ah, claro! Deve ser muito divertido ameaçar os outros. Potter, por que você é tão convencido? Acha que assim chama a atenção de todo o mundo?", disse ela. Lily baixou a varinha e apontou para um grupo de alunos que apreciava as azarações que faziam em Snape.

"Não. Não acho nada. Quem acha são os outros. Só faço o que acredito ser certo."

"Então você acredita em muita coisa errada, Potter. Acha certo azarar os outros só pelo fato de terem nascido?", disse ela fitando seus olhos.

"Não. Só quem nasceu para ser azarado", disse James.

"Você é patético", falou ela. Virou-se e foi embora. Snape aproveitou a oportunidade e foi também. Provavelmente imaginando a expressão de horror da garota sonserina se o visse nu.

"Qual é a dela? O que ela tem contra mim? Por que ela me detesta?", disse James a Sirius.

"Não me pergunte que eu sei menos que você, Pontas. A única coisa que sei é que você foi ignorado de novo. Isso é fato...", disse o amigo. Era difícil ter um melhor amigo como Sirius; ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra de consolo quando mais precisava.

"Ah, valeu Sirius. Eu não sabia", falou ele desanimado. Chamou os outros amigos e voltaram para a torre da Grifinória para jogar xadrez de bruxo ou explodir o resto de bombas de bosta que sobraram do último fim de semana que foram para Hogsmeade.

Já no salão comunal, James largou-se em uma poltrona e fechou os olhos. _Por que ela faz isso? Por quê?_

"É cara. Acho que ela te odeia", disse Remus.

"É melhor desistir. Vai tentar conquistá-la em vão", disse Peter, juntando os cacos de suas peças que a rainha de Sirius havia destruído nos primeiros minutos de jogo.

"Preciso arranjar amigos que me consolem, não que me deixem pior", falou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Pior? Ainda tem como ficar pior?", falou Sirius, irônico. James o encarou. O amigo estava olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Espero que saibam que não vou desistir da Evans. Se ela não gosta de mim, vai ter que aprender a gostar. Ah, vai."

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein, Pontas?", disse Remus balançando a cabeça em negativa, como sempre fazia. James não respondeu. Ficou fitando a parede, pensando na cabeça dura da Evans. _Ela me odeia. Como posso gostar tanto de uma pessoa que me odeia? Sou mesmo um idiota. Mas não vou desistir dela. Nunca._

**N/A****:** Esperam que tenham gostado!Nesta fic vocês vão passar a odiar Lily por um tempo...

Sei que não sou J. K. Rowling, mas dei tudo de mim. Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser mais... emocionante. Tentei fazer Sirius engraçado, mas acho que comédia não é minha praia...Reviews, pelo amor de Deus!!!!!!

**Dedicatória:** Como todo o capítulo tem que ter uma dedicatória, aí vai. Helena, amiga, você pode não saber, mas tem me ajudado muito ultimamente... além de ser uma amiga extraordinariamente original e dedicada. Então o primeiríssimo capítulo vai pra você. Obrigada, tá?


	2. Encharcados

Bom, antes de tudo, os agradecimentos, claro.

**HelenaBlack****: **Obrigada, amiga! Valeu mesmo! E só uma coisa: por que será que você é sempre a primeira a me mandar reviews???

**BabI**** Black: **pronto! Aqui está! Ora, mas que impaciência! Espero que goste e que comente de novo...

**Irmãs Potter: **Obrigada! Vocês também são bem apressadas hein? Ora bolas!

**Capítulo 2: Encharcados**

Era uma noite chuvosa de Domingo e James estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão comunal da Grifinória junto com seus amigos, perto da lareira, tentando esquecer da tarde tediosa que tivera naquele dia. Estava pensativo, tentando esquecer também o último episódio em que a Evans o chamara de _patético_. _Essa menina é anormal?_ Pensou ele. _O que há de errado comigo? Por que ela me ignora? Por que ela me odeia?!_ _Afinal, quem resistiria a um Maroto?_

Lily tinha se tornado um tormento na sua vida de galanteador. Desde o quarto ano de James em Hogwarts, ela não deu a mínima para os seus charmes e planos para conquistá-la. Essa última vez foi arrasador. Evans sempre acabava com as esperanças daquele pobre maroto. Ou quase todas.

"É isso! É a única coisa que não tentei!"

"Ah não! Chega Pontas! Qual é a tua, hein, cara? Desiste! Ela te odeia, te humilhou umas vinte vezes. Afinal você é ou não é um de nós? Não sei se lembra, mas nós Marotos não corremos atrás de mulher", disse Sirius, cansado de ver seu melhor amigo daquele jeito.

"Sou, e sempre serei. É exatamente por isso que preciso sair com a Evans, Almofadinhas! Agora é questão de honra e reputação. A escola inteira acha que estou aos pés dela!", disse James.

"E está", a voz de Remus veio de trás de um livro. O garoto baixou o exemplar de _Como entender melhor os segredos das Poções_ e encarou James com ar de quem tem razão. "Eu nunca te vi agir assim antes Pontas. Cara, nas raras vezes que eu te vi levando um fora, você fazia cara de apocalipse, mas depois esquecia que tinha sido rejeitado."

"O que aconteceu com você, James?", perguntou Sirius. "Cadê meu amigo galanteador? Você nunca precisou correr atrás de mulher!" James olhou os amigos, apreensivo. Não queria estar sentindo aquilo. Não queria nem pensar que pudesse estar..._amando__.__ Não. Não posso estar amando Lily Evans! Não posso! Definitivamente não._

"Bom, acho que vocês merecem saber meus sentimentos. Eu nunca senti isso antes. Sinto uma necessidade enorme de estar ao lado de Lily. Não sei. Não posso ficar sem ela assim como não posso ficar sem quadribol. Ela é a garota mais fascinante que já conheci". Disse James tentando não encarar os olhares preocupados de seus amigos. Os outros Marotos se entreolharam confusos.

"Pontas, meu amigo. Sinto dizer mas acho que você está apaixonado", Remus disse tudo o que não queria ouvir.__

"Ai Remus! Isola!!!", disse Sirius, batendo três vezes na moldura de um quadro empoeirado. Peter fez o mesmo.

"O que vocês tem contra o amor? Todo mundo se apaixona um dia" argumentou Remus.

"Deve ser terrível amar e não ser amado. Opa, foi mal, Pontas" disse Peter. James balançou a cabeça, dando um breve sorriso.

"Nem é esse o problema! Quem ama se sente culpado por beijar outras meninas!", disse Sirius, nervoso. "James não está amando porque ficou com aquela sonserina outro dia."

"Mas não disse que não me senti culpado", disse James de cabeça baixa.

"Putz", falou Sirius, desanimado. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar e ouvia-se apenas os estalos da lareira.

"Gente, vou pra cama", disse James, levantando-se e seguindo para o dormitório desanimado.

James não conseguiu dormir. Lily lhe vinha à cabeça o tempo todo. Desistiu de ficar ali, pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e saiu dar uma volta. Não pegou o Mapa, pois estava com Sirius e não quis acordá-lo. Pensou em dar uma volta fora do castelo, mas mudou de idéia quando sentiu respingos de chuva em seu rosto, vindos de uma janela aberta.

Continuou andando a esmo, pesando em Lily e nos deveres de História da Magia e Poções que esquecera de fazer. Virou uma esquina e... _Bam_.

Temera ter trombado com Filch, porque sua capa havia escorregado de seu corpo. Ia pegar detenção. _Putz__,_ pensou ele. Mas James se surpreendeu ao ver uma garota ruiva, muito bonita, se levantando do chão.

"Ah, não! Potter! O que está fazendo aqui?", disse ela, nervosa.

"Estava sem sono, aí vim dar uma volta. Algum problema?", disse ele sem deixar de exibir seu melhor sorriso. Observou Lily atentamente. A garota estava com os cabelos soltos e brilhantes, e com os olhos verdes e inesquecíveis fitando os seus.

"Todos! É contra as regras da escola perambular de noite, sabia Potter?", disse a garota com ironia. "Ah, não. Você não deve saber. Vive desrespeitando as regras, não é?"

"Realmente, talvez eu viva desrespeitando regras. Mas incrivelmente eu sei que é proibido andar pelo castelo à noite. Mas por que está tirando uma com a minha cara? Você também está andando de noite pela escola. E eu sei que você não faz plantão de monitora aos Domingos", disse James. Lily não sabia o que dizer. Ora, ele estava certo. Não devia estar perambulando por aí também.

"Bom, é que..."

"Não precisa explicar Sta. Evans. Regras são regras. Os dois, me acompanhem", a voz de Filch encheu os ouvidos dos dois. James e Lily se encararam como se estivessem culpando um o outro por eles terem sido pegos.

Filch os levou para a sala de McGonagall e mandou-os esperar do lado de fora.

"Podíamos fugir agora", sugeriu ele.

"Está maluco, garoto? Quer botar a gente em mais encrenca? Você é realmente patético", disse ela, descartando a hipótese de James.

"Você nunca pegou detenção, não é?", perguntou James, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

"Não."

"Sabia. Olha, posso dizer que sou bem experiente em pegar detenção. O que a gente fez não foi muito grave. Já fiz coisas piores. Não fica assustada, olha, no máximo a Minerva vai mandar a gente fazer alguma coisa com Hagrid na Floresta Proibida, ou copiar umas 50 páginas de um livro, ou qualquer coisa assim...", disse James, pensativo. Lily revirou os olhos. James riu.

A porta abriu e a professora Minerva McGonagall veio ao encontro deles com uma camisola verde cintilante e encarou os dois.

"Potter de novo. Você não tem jeito!", disse ela apontando o dedo para o garoto. James passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e despenteados, um pouco sem graça, mas acostumado a ouvir isso. "Evans? Meu Deus, onde esse mundo foi parar?!", disse a professora, pondo as mãos no rosto cansado. "Ok. Os dois vão cumprir detenção agora mesmo", disse ela referindo-se a Filch que estava parado atrás dela, sorrindo. "Potter tem que treinar quadribol e você, Evans, deve estar querendo estudar. Bom, Hagrid há de ter alguma coisa para vocês fazerem."

"Mas professora, está chovendo!", reclamou Lily, aborrecida.

"Não tenho nada com isso, não vou me preocupar com detenções esta semana, tenho muitos pergaminhos pra corrigir", disse a professora com seu tom mais severo. "Fique feliz por não tirar pontos por sua irresponsabilidade."

Filch se encarregou de levar os dois para a cabana de Hagrid. A chuva caía forte sobre eles e os óculos de James estavam completamente embaçados. As luzes estavam acesas e Filch bateu na porta. Um homem muito grande e alto abriu a porta. Hagrid sempre fora muito educado e os convidou para tomar chá com bolinhos, ou ao menos se secar, mas Filch argumentou que estavam ali para pagar detenção. Hagrid olhou-os com cara de _Ora, o que vocês aprontaram?_ O inspetor explicou a causa e perguntou se ele não poderia levá-los a uma _expediçãozinha_ na Floresta. Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Bom, crianças. Tenho que colher uma planta que vive no meio da floresta para ajudar a professora Sprout a fazer veneno contra umas pragas que tem aparecido nas estufas.", disse ele aos dois. Hagrid pediu para Lily segurar a coleira de Canino que babou em suas vestes. James deu uma risada gostosa e Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

Seguiram Hagrid por uma estrada tortuosa na floresta escura enquanto Lily reclamava.

"Estou encharcada!"

"Só você?", disse James, rindo da própria situação.

"Isso é tudo culpa sua Potter!"

"Minha culpa?! Você também estava desrespeitando as regras", disse James, forçando-se a acusá-la também.

"Mas foi culpa sua porque você começou a falar comigo", disse Lily nervosa. James, que estava andando em sua frente, virou-se para encará-la.

"Lily, você é muito certinha. Curte um pouco sua primeira detenção e fica quieta", disse James, rindo de novo.

"Seu idiota!"

"O que é?", disse o garoto ainda olhando para ela. Aliás, não conseguia parar de fitar aqueles olhos fascinantes.

"Perdemos Hagrid! E é culpa sua! Seu irresponsável! Imbecil!", disse Lily. Sentiu seus órgãos revirarem. Ela o odiava. O chamou de imbecil.

"Imbecil não, tá, por favor. A culpa foi sua, porque você só sabe reclamar da vida. Seja feliz! Divirta-se mais! Você se dedica demais aos estudos, sabia?"

"E você de menos. Tente ser mais responsável Potter e talvez não seja expulso. Mas bem que seria muito bom me livrar de você", disse ela.

Estava chovendo muito e os dois estavam perdidos. James não enxergava praticamente nada. "E o que a gente faz agora?", perguntou a garota, com medo.

"Acho que devemos seguir um pouco mais e talvez encontremos Hagrid mais para frente", disse ele encarando o caminho tortuoso com má vontade. Lily concordou e seguiram em frente. _Por Merlin! Por que ela me detesta assim?_

Continuou andando até que ouviu um baque as suas costas. Lily tinha escorregado e estava caída, com as mãos no pé esquerdo, que estava num ângulo muito esquisito.

"Você está bem?", perguntou o garoto, apreensivo."Nossa. Você arrebentou seu pé", disse James com cara de espanto.

"Sim. Me ajude a levantar" James a encarou. A garota estava a ponto de chorar de dor.

"Você quebrou o pé. É melhor voltarmos, eu te levo até a enfermaria."

"Eu estou bem Potter! Só me ajude...", não podia deixá-la continuar andando. Até porque andar para Lily agora poderia ser uma coisa realmente difícil de se fazer.

"Quer ficar quieta e me ouvir só uma vez na vida, sua infeliz?! Você NÃO está em condições de andar então eu vou te levar até Madame Pomfrey e ela dará um jeito nesse seu pé", disse ele. James encarou-a. Lily viu a preocupação de James em seus olhos e deixou-o pegá-la no colo. Mas ele não resistiu a um comentário sem graça:

"Ei, você precisa perder uns quilinhos", disse ele caminhando na direção oposta.

"Ah Potter!", disse a garota tentando sair dos braços dele. James parecia ser fraco por sua magreza mas era mais forte do que ela imaginava.

"Pára de reclamar se não eu te largo aqui! Não precisa me chamar de Potter, eu deixo você me chamar de James, meu amor" Disse ele escondendo um sorriso de satisfação, Lily só revirou os olhos. "Quer sair comigo o próximo fim de semana?", disse ele de repente.

"Não. Nunca vou sair com você Potter", disse Lily, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. Seguiram para o castelo.

Chegaram à enfermaria molhando o chão antigo e Madame Pomfrey estava dando um cochilo em uma das poltronas. Acordou assustada ao ouvir James colocar Lily em uma das camas.

"O que houve?", perguntou Madame Pomfrey esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

"Estávamos cumprindo detenção na floresta com Hagrid aí Evans caiu e, bom, conseguiu fazer isso com o pé", disse James passando a mão no cabelo molhado, despenteando-o mais ainda.

"Bom, o sr., por favor, espere ali", mandou ela, indicando uma cadeira, enquanto puxava uma cortina em torno da mesa de Lily.

"Bom srta. Evans, vai ter de passar algumas horas aqui, descansando enquanto a poção faz efeito. Vai estar boa para freqüentar as aulas amanhã. Pode ir sr. Potter.", disse ela. James ainda olhava Lily, preocupado.

"Tchau, Potter", falou Lily. O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça, virou-se e saiu da enfermaria sem olhar para trás.

James seguiu para o dormitório, deprimido. Tomou um banho quente, vestiu o pijama e caiu na cama, exausto.

**N/A****:** Gostaram? Adoro cenas na chuva. A única coisa que não pude escrever foi um beijo dos dois. Calma. Este momento irá chegar...

Não sei se Filch já trabalhava em Hogwarts nessa época. Acho que sim porque se os gêmeos pegaram o Mapa na sala dele, ele provavelmente o tomou de algum dos Marotos. Hagrid já devia estar lá pois a câmara secreta foi aberta pela primeira vez cinqüenta anos antes da segunda. E, convenhamos, James não é tão velho assim.

Devem ter tido vontade de arremessar Lily longe... eu entendo.

**Dedicatória: **Bom, aqui vai. Amanda do jazz. Sei que nem vai chagar a ler isso, mas, só pra agradecer e lembrar da terceira vez que fui assistir PdA. Foi ótimo. Hehehe. XD

Carol, minha querida amiga, esse capítulo molhado é pra você. (Carol, sei que está pensando porque não dediquei o primeiro capítulo a você ... mas é que, veja bem, não foi o primeiro, mas este foi mais emocionante, não acha???) Obrigada por tudo, tá??? Você é muito divertida! Adoro você.


	3. Nobre James

Só deixa eu explicar uma coisa antes de vocês lerem: Este capítulo está muito SEM GRAÇA, mas eu GARANTO que o quarto COMPENSA e MUITO.

Agradecimentos, claro:

**BabI**** Black: **Está bem, era animação então. Ainda bem que gostou! Mais reviews!

**Nathi-Evans****:** Ei, obrigada. Isso me incentiva muito. Valeu!

Ah, uma coisa: podem me mandar sugestões e críticas CONSTRUTIVAS também.

Chega de asneiras:

**Capítulo 3: Nobre James**

Foi acordado por Sirius sacudindo-o. "Vamos cara! Estamos atrasados",

James trocou-se o mais rápido que pode e ele e os outros Marotos desceram para tomar café.

"Bela manhã, não acham?", disse James, sem dizer coisa com coisa.

"Não. Está chovendo. Você não gosta de chuva porque não pode treinar e depois de amanhã tem jogo", disse Remus baixando um livro.

"Pontas, você saiu à noite, não foi?", perguntou Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Almofadinhas, você me conhece bem demais", disse James encarando o amigo.

"Você beijou alguma garota?", disse Sirius, curioso.

"Não, mas encontrei a Evans num corredor e...". James contou a história toda aos outros Marotos interessados.

"Cara, que chata essa garota", disse Peter.

"Eu que o diga", disse Remus, distraído. "Ei, não me digam que não fizeram o dever de Poções..."

"Aluado, olha para mim", disse Sirius segurando o amigo pelo ombro. "Acha mesmo que eu ia fazer uma redação de pelo menos 2 metros de Poções? Não sabe que só faço deveres de DCAT?"

"Já estamos ferrados mesmo com os deveres, um a mais não vai fazer diferença", disse James sorrindo enquanto o amigo de cabelos castanho claros balançava a cabeça como se dissesse: _Vocês não têm jeito!_

Sentaram-se nas mesas de sempre, rindo de tudo e qualquer coisa que parecesse engraçado. Lily entrou na sala e James, automaticamente, levou as mãos aos cabelos negros. A garota olhou na direção dos Marotos brevemente e balançou a cabeça em negativa, como se dissesse: _que imbecis!_

"Hoje iremos aprender a fazer uma poção que, quando bebida, faz curar pequenos cortes e arranhões", começou Wolpert, o professor de Poções. Ele colocou todos os ingredientes na lousa escura com um toque de varinha. "Suas poções devem ficar roxas. Posso aceitar um lilás ou um quase azul marinho. Sr. Longbottom, se fizer seu caldeirão explodir de novo, ora, nem sei o que farei com você...", disse o professor apontando o dedo para o garoto. Na última aula de Poções, Longbottom despedaçou seu caldeirão, sua poção espalhou-se por todo o lado e o professor teve que curar vários alunos que ficaram com verrugas enormes e laranjas pelo corpo.

"Ei, o que acha que Longbottom vai fazer desta vez?", perguntou Peter a ele e a aos outros, com um sorriso maldoso na cara gorda.

"Rabicho, até parece que você não sabe que o coitado não faz de propósito", falou Remus, repreendendo o amigo.

"É, Rabicho. Ele não tem culpa de não ir bem em Poções. Ora, nem você vai", disse Sirius, colocando penas brancas de coruja em sua poção. James concordou com a cabeça enquanto jogava raspas de chifre de grindylow em seu caldeirão. Sua poção soltou uma fumaça amarela e fedida. Olhou o professor de relance e mordeu o lábio inferior. Wolpert nem se quer percebeu o vapor estranho desprendendo-se de seu caldeirão. Ficou tranqüilo depois de ver que a poção de Sirius e Remus faziam o mesmo.

Observou Lily discretamente. Estava rindo com suas amigas enquanto, meticulosamente, media seus ingredientes e os colocava em seu caldeirão. Ela estava com os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela era mesmo muito bonita.

Continuou a colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão quando uma explosão ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Longbottom estava gritando de dor; seus braços estavam se rasgando em cortes e arranhões e as pessoas ao seu lado também. O caldeirão estava em cacos e o professor vinha correndo e berrando.

"O que você fez desta vez, Longbottom??? Imagine se caísse no olho de um aluno! Oh, Merlin! Venham aqui todos vocês, é, os machucados!", o professor chamou os alunos com cortes que sangravam bastante. Foi curando um por vez. "Ah! Você! Venha aqui, Longbottom, tome isso". O garoto tomou e seus vários arranhões sangrentos foram sumindo aos poucos. Ele olhou os braços, surpreso. James observou o professor. O rosto magro e ossudo de Wolpert estava vermelho e andava de um lado para o outro. "Não sei o que faço com você, garoto. Não sei. Vá procurar McGonagall e peça a ela para vir aqui", disse ele, por final.

Todos os alunos estavam num silêncio absurdo, observando o garoto de cabeça baixa deixar a classe. Todos estavam pensando o mesmo que James._ Não posso deixá-lo sair de Hogwarts por incapacidade em magia. Ele é capaz! Só tem medo de errar._

"Espera professor!", falou James, quebrando o silêncio. Todos olharam para ele.

"James, não faz isso!", disse Sirius, baixinho, cutucando-o nas costelas.

"Não foi culpa dele. Eu explodi o caldeirão", disse James. Olhou Lily de relance. Ela o observava atentamente.

"Sr. Potter..."

"Eu explodi o caldeirão. Mas só dessa vez."

"Vai levar uma bela detenção por isso, Sr. Potter", disse o professor, com um olhar severo. De repente Longbottom e a professora Minerva irromperam na sala. "Professora. Mandei chamá-la porque o Sr. Longbottom fez outra besteira com sua poção, mas Potter acabou de confessar que foi ele", falou o professor, apontando para ele. Longbottom olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Então sugiro que o Sr. Potter me siga, por favor", disse a professora, levantando uma sobrancelha. Lançou um olhar aos amigos e seguiu McGonagall para fora da sala. Ela seguiu pelo corredor até chegar a sua sala. Ela pediu que sentasse de modo que olhasse bem de frente para ele. James baixou a cabeça. Havia se esquecido que também estava por um triz com a diretora da Grifinória. _Pronto! Fui expulso._

"Por que fez isso, Sr. Potter?", perguntou a professora.

"Ora, não sei..."

"Por que quis defender o Sr. Longbottom?"

"Bom...", James não sabia o que dizer. A professora sabia que ele não tinha explodido o caldeirão de Longbottom! "Eu achei que ele seria expulso por incapacidade mágica. Como Filch. Não é a primeira vez que ele se dá mal em poções e o professor Wolpert já não agüenta mais, quer dizer, desde o primeiro ano Longbottom explode seu caldeirão nas aulas de poções...", disse James, confuso.

"Desde quando entrou nesta escola, Longbottom não tem mostrado ser muito capaz em nossas matérias. Mas sei que ele é", falou ela. "Não vamos expulsá-lo, não se depender de mim. Wolpert bem que gostaria de vê-lo longe de sua sala de aula". James sentiu-se aliviado. Longbottom não merecia ser expulso mesmo. "Você se mostrou muito corajoso hoje Sr. Potter", falou a professora, inesperadamente.

"Ah...".

"Foi uma atitude muito nobre a sua, Potter".

"Obrigado, professora", disse James, sorrindo. James sorria sempre.

"Mas não pense que esqueci suas irresponsabilidades. Ainda está por um fio comigo, Potter!", disse ela. James continuou sorrindo.

"E o que faço agora?", perguntou ele.

"Volte para a classe. Finja que está de detenção. Depois eu converso com Wolpert", disse McGonagall, fazendo gestos espaçosos com as mãos. James sorriu de novo. Saiu de cabeça baixa, já encenando.

Voltou para a classe, segurando-se para não rir sozinho. Teve a impressão de que o professor queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas desistira, pois o sinal havia tocado naquele momento. Saiu da classe com os amigos, ainda de cabeça baixa. Até que Almofadinhas quebrou o silêncio e o entregou.

"Você atua muito mal, Pontas", disse ele, rindo.

"Ai, Almofadinhas! Como é que consegue me conhecer tão bem?"

"É a convivência", disse ele, ainda rindo.

"Não fiquei de detenção. McGonagall já sabia que eu estava defendendo Longbottom. Falou que minha atitude foi nobre. Wolpert talvez quisesse expulsá-lo mesmo. Mas ele ainda acha que eu fui o culpado", falou James aos outros marotos, erguendo os ombros, indiferente.

"Você é mesmo louco, Pontas", disse Peter.

"Eu não acho. Acho que foi realmente nobre a sua atitude. Não sei se faria o mesmo", falou Remus, entrando na conversa.

"É. Nosso amigo Pontas arrebentou hoje!", disse Sirius. Ele adorava fazer isso. James sorriu._ Onde fui arranjar amigos assim?_

**N/A****:** Foi um pouco sem graça, não? Tive que fazer este capítulo. Vocês entenderão porque. Essa atitude de James vai mexer um pouco com uma certa pessoa... Os próximos capítulos já estão formados em minha cabeça. São mais emocionantes do que possam imaginar... Acho que vão ser seis capítulos. Ah, criei o personagem Wolpert. Não quis fazê-lo tão cruel quanto Snape, mas não tão bonzinho quanto Dumbledore.

**Dedicatória:** Bom, sei que a pessoa vai ficar um pouco chateada por não ser m capítulo muito bom. Mas fazer o que? Tenho que dedicá-lo a alguém, certo?

Helô, querida prima. Vai pra você. Não fica chateada, tá?!


	4. Jogando para o alto

Então, até que em fim o quarto cap. não? Hehehehe XD

A Helena, minha querida beta disse que esse é o cap. preferido dela... então é porque é bom mesmo... hehehe...

Agradecimentos de novo:

**BabI**** Black:** Valeu por me incentivar! Ainda bem que está gostando do James... Vai gostar ainda mais dele neste cap. Falando nisso, estou adorando a sua fic Como tudo pode mudar.

**Nathi-Evans** Cara, sem seus incentivos o que seria de mim? Hehe. Valeu.

**pink**** usko: **Valeu, isso me anima muito.

**Sandrinha**Obrigada também, que bom que está gostando. Mais reviews, hein?!

**Irmas**** Potter: **minhas queridas amigas que me incentivam pra caramba, valeu, tá?! E obrigada por todas aquelas informações legais que vocês me passaram... Também estou gostando da fic de vocês, Stripped. Tá muito boa!

Como sempre, chega de besteiras e aqui vamos nós:

**Capítulo 4: Jogando para o alto**

Naquela noite, James estava com os marotos nas poltronas de sempre, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Sirius podia ser muito bom, mas James era invencível.

"Ah, Pontas! Como é que você consegue destruir meu rei em tão pouco tempo?", perguntou o amigo afastando os restos de suas peças do tabuleiro.

"Prática, meu amigo, prática", respondeu, rindo.

"Ah, você está roubando!"

"Claro que não! Ora, ora, Sirius Black não sabe perder!", falou a Sirius, que dava tapas em sua cabeça.

"Claro que não. Até parece que vou deixar você ganhar alguma coisa de mim sem protestar", disse Sirius, rindo.

"Pois fique sabendo que eu nasci com o dom de jogar xadrez de bruxo, não vê? Eu sou um gênio em tudo o que faço", argumentou James, presunçoso.

"Um gênio? Em tudo? Se você fosse um gênio em tudo, seria um gênio em conquistar garotas também, certo?", disse o amigo. Agora ele tinha razão.

"Certo. Ok. Mas tirando isso sou melhor que você em tudo", respondeu James, enquanto sua rainha destruía uma torre de Sirius, num novo jogo.

"Mas o que adianta ser melhor que eu nas outras coisas? O mais importante você descarta!", falou o amigo, rindo e apontando com a cabeça para a escada do dormitório das garotas. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara entrar naquele bendito dormitório com Sirius. Ria só de lembrar. De repente ouviu um barulho vindo desta escada e Lily veio descendo sozinha, os cabelos soltos e os olhos verdes incrivelmente brilhantes.

"Ah, é? Então vai ver", disse James, por fim, levantando-se e indo de encontro a Lily. A garota suspirou e fitou-o.

"O que é agora?", disse ela, como se estivesse cansada de James.

"O que é agora? Como assim?", respondeu, rindo.

"O que você quer comigo agora?"

"Quero saber se a garota mais bonita que já vi quer sair comigo no próximo fim de semana", disse James, ainda rindo.

"Não", respondeu Lily, secamente.

"Por que _não_?"

"Porque você é um idiota convencido, que acha muito legal ameaçar pessoas inferiores a você e que adora se exibir quando está montado em uma vassoura", respondeu ela. James sentiu suas bochechas corarem. _Como posso deixar ela falar isso de mim?_

"Só por isso?"

"Não. Porque você, quando sai com uma garota hoje, amanhã mal lembra que ela existe e porque você é um garoto irresponsável, irritante e _imaturo_", disse ela, enfatizando o imaturo.

"Nossa! Parece que você me odeia mesmo, não é?", disse James, decepcionado. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

"É, eu te odeio. Você é muito metido e irresponsável. Não vê que somos opostos?", disse ela.

"Você nunca ouviu dizer que opostos se atraem?"

"Como você é idiota, Potter. Ma deixa em paz!", disse ela.

"Ah, é? Pois quer saber? Eu desisto!"

"Desiste do que?", perguntou ela.

"De você, ora! Eu desisto. Estou cansado de tentar conversar normalmente com você e ser arremessado de volta! Estou cansado de ser rejeitado, de ser chamado de imbecil e metido. Porque eu sei que não sou. Desisto!", disse James, nervoso. Não podia mais suportar. Não admitia ninguém, nem seus melhores amigos o chamarem assim, não podia deixá-la humilhá-lo assim.

"Mas, espera, eu..."

"Desisto! Acabou! Não tento mais!"

"Mas..."

"Quer saber a verdade? Eu te amo Lily Evans, e você não pode mudar isso e nem eu. Mas estou cansado!!! Você só me ofende, me decepciona, me machuca e me deprime! Não posso mais suportar isso. Nasci pra ser feliz e viver me divertindo e não pra sofrer por uma garota que me detesta completamente!". Neste momento sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ora, claro. Ele dissera a Lily o que sentia. Não de um modo muito romântico, mas dissera. E só agora percebera que metade do salão comunal da Grifinória os observava.

"Eu, eu... não sabia...", disse ela, sem saber o que dizer.

"Com licença. Tenho mais o que fazer. Já perdi tempo de mais com você", disse a encarando. Sentiu seus olhos encherem em lágrimas. Saiu dali em direção ao dormitório dos meninos. Entrou, trancou a porta e deitou em sua cama.

Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou ali, quieto e pensativo. Tinha acontecido tão rápido. Foi tão inesperado. Nunca pensou que pudesse dizer aquelas três palavras tão espontaneamente. Ela realmente o machucara muito por dentro. Cada ofensa que saia da boca de Lily era um corte profundo em suas entranhas. Não chorou. Não ia chorar por ela. Que absurdo! James Potter _não chora_ por garotas. _Oh, Merlin! O que foi que fiz? Entreguei tudo! Ela sabe de meus sentimentos. Todos os alunos da Grifinória sabem._ _Mas eu desisto. Ela só me faz sofrer, só me diz ofensas, diz que sou patético, imbecil, convencido. O que é isso? Quem é ela para ofender James Potter?_

Sentou-se na cama quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Levantou-se e a abriu. Era Sirius, Remus e Peter. Voltou para a cama e sentou-se de novo.

"Ei, cara, não fica assim", disse Sirius sentando ao seu lado.

"É, você fez a coisa certa", falou Remus, concordando.

"Pelo menos não vai se sentir culpado azarando o Ranhoso", disse Sirius, tentando animá-lo.

"Não sei. Não sei se devia ter dito aquilo", disse James, confuso.

"Bom, se devia ou não devia, não sabemos. Mas pelo menos desabafou não foi?", disse Remus.

"Desabafei na frente de todos os alunos da Grifinória", disse, sorrindo.

"Ah é. Ninguém te criticou depois que você veio pra cá", falou o amigo, sentando-se do seu outro lado.

"O que ela fez?", perguntou, esperando uma resposta boa.

"Ela ficou ali, pensativa. Depois correu para o dormitório. Como qualquer garota faria", disse Sirius.

"É uma pena que ela não seja qualquer garota pra mim, Almofadinhas", acrescentou. "Mas cansei de levar foras e ser ofendido todo o dia. Chega. Desisto".

"Está bem. Mas agora anime-se. Afinal, você ainda é um maroto, certo?", disse Sirius.

"Certo", respondeu, sorrindo.

"O que quer fazer?", perguntou Sirius.

"Quero te dar outra lavada no xadrez de bruxo".

"Ah, este é o James que eu conheço! Mas quem disse que vai me dar outra lavada? E quem disse que você me deu uma lavada antes?", perguntou o amigo, irônico.

"Você não aceita mesmo perder, hein, Almofadinhas?", disse, rindo.

"O que é isso? Eu nunca perco!", disse o amigo, rindo também.

"Ah é? Então acho que está na hora de me deixar ganhar...". Jogaram xadrez até altas horas da madrugada e quando foram para a cama James dormiu muito bem.

**N/A** Curto e ótimo, não? Achei que se fosse assim, seria realmente inesperada a declaração de James! Bom, não tem muito o que comentar, só que meu pobre e sofredor personagem não pôde agüentar as ofensas de Lily calado. Espero que tenham apreciado o espontâneo "Eu te amo Lily Evans" de James.

**Dedicatória: **Este curto e lindo capítulo é dedicado ao meu primo Gabriel porque ainda não dediquei nenhum a ele. Você merece esse, cara.


	5. Doce Abraço

Sou rápida, não? Hehe... Bom, espero que tenham gostado mesmo do cap. anterior, mas este é bom também...

Ok, vamos as reviews:

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Nome legal! Hum, obrigada por seus incentivos... Não tem idéia de como isso me anima. Continue me mandando reviews, pelo amor de Deus!

BabI Black: Ei, você gosta mesmo da Lily, hein?! Ora, puxa vida. Tudo bem eu entendo o lado dela, ele podia mesmo ser um babaca antes, mas como é que ela consegue odiar tanto a coisa mais perfeita que a natureza bruxa pôde fabricar? (foi mal, tá?! É que ele é meu personagem preferido. Se ele existisse e lesse isso ia passar a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e dar um sorriso de cafajeste no canto da boca), mas mesmo assim agradeço muito mesmo seus incentivos também! Ah, pode deixar, neste cap. eu dei um jeito nas coisas...hehehe...

Pikena: Valeu também! Espero que você goste do próx. cap. também, né? Continue mandando comentários, não sabe como gosto de lê-los!

Como sempre, chega de asneiras e vamos ao que realmente interessa!

Capítulo 5: Doce abraço

James passou aquela semana com a cabeça confusa. Não sabia como agir na frente de Lily. Simplesmente não sabia. Quando eles se encontravam nas aulas, James levava a mão aos cabelos negros e desviava o olhar. Não podia olhar para Lily. Ora, não sabia o que ela estava sentindo, como poderia encará-la? E foi assim até Sábado. Fazia um dia ensolarado e quente naquele Sábado. O céu estava limpo e o lago refletia a luz forte do sol. E neste Sábado os Marotos resolveram sair do castelo escuro e dar uma volta lá fora.

Sentaram-se à sombra de uma árvore grande. Remus estava lendo um livro, como sempre. Peter levou uns doces que ele havia escondido deles desde a última vez que foram a Hogsmeade. Sirius ficou furioso com ele.

"Desde quando você esconde doces de nós? Nunca escondemos nada de você!", falou Sirius, nervoso.

"Sirius! Não fique assim! Pelo menos eu escondi para sobrar para depois!", retrucou Rabicho, afastando os doces para longe das mãos de Sirius.

"Você escondeu para comer sozinho! Seu pilantra!", gritou Sirius, arrancando os doces do amigo gordinho com facilidade.

"Ei! Sirius! Devolve!", disse Rabicho, chateado. Mas Sirius já estava sentado a seu lado, pondo a maior quantidade de doces que podia na boca.

"Ei, James. Quer?", perguntou Almofadinhas, de boca cheia. James pegou um punhado e comeu de vagar. Estava observando o lago. Não. Estava observando Lily, que estava com as amigas sentada à beira do lago, molhando os pés.

"Você disse que ia esquecê-la", disse Remus, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"É. Eu disse. Mas não consigo", admitiu James, amargamente.

"Ei! Olha quem vem vindo...", Sirius sorriu maliciosamente. Snape vinha andando, com a namoradinha do lado. E vinha na direção deles. Ele e Sirius levantaram-se rapidamente. James sacou sua varinha. Sirius fez o mesmo.

"O quer aqui, Ranhoso?", perguntou para o garoto de cabelos ensebados.

"Vim fazer uma visitinha Potter", disse o Seboso, com um sorriso malvado.

"Não diga! Acho que você não é bem-vindo aqui, Ranhoso", respondeu James, irônico. "E nem sua namoradinha. Ei, que mau gosto você tem hein, Ranhoso?". A garota tinha cabelos cacheados e armados, cor de água de pântano, tinha sardas para todos os lados e tinha um nariz anormalmente grande, como o de Snape. Depois do comentário de James, a garota fez uma careta e ficou mais feia ainda.

"Ora que pena!", disse ele, virando-se e caminhando em direção a Lily e suas amigas. Ele e Sirius foram atrás. "Vai aprender a respeitar minha garota, Potter."

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Aonde pensa que está indo?", perguntou, ainda caminhando atrás de Snape.

"Só vou fazer uma visitinha a sua amada, Potter". Ele sabia. A escola inteira devia estar sabendo.

"O que?", perguntou a si mesmo, incrédulo. Continuou andando até chegar perto demais de Lily para seus nervos agüentarem. O coração disparou e suas mãos começaram a suar. Tinha que se recompor.

"Olá, Evans", disse Snape. Lily levantou-se ficou frente a frente com o Ranhoso.

"O que quer com ela, Snape?", perguntou. A voz saiu mais trêmula do que esperara. Lily olhou para ele de relance e suas bochechas coraram.

"Olá, Ranhoso", disse ela, com um sorriso falso no rosto. _Ela o chamou de Ranhoso? Lily chamou Snape de Ranhoso???_

"E aí, como vai preferir?", perguntou Snape, sorrindo.

"Preferir o que?", perguntou ela, confusa. James percebeu, mas não teve tempo de impedir. Snape lançou um feitiço qualquer que arremessou Lily para o lago. O impacto dela com a água fora tão grande que todos que estavam ali se molharam. James observou a superfície do lago. Lily não voltava.

"Ela sabe nadar?", perguntou James a uma das amigas de Lily. Elas confirmaram com a cabeça. Esperou. Lily não voltava. Não tinha outro jeito: tirou os sapatos e a capa das vestes e pulou. De óculos e tudo mais.

A água estava um pouco suja, mas podia enxergar Lily se debatendo. Um grindylow a segurava pelo pé. Nadou o mais rápido que pôde ao encontro dos dois. Lily estava perdendo forças. James chutou o grindylow com força, pegou Lily e nadou até chegar com ela na margem do lago. Pediu para as pessoas se afastarem e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Afastou seus cabelos ruivos e molhados de seu rosto pálido. Ela não estava respirando.

"Lily, acorda, por favor". Estava desesperado. Ela tinha que reagir.

"Lily, por favor. Acorda. Reage!", insistiu. Sentiu suas entranhas revirarem. Não podia perdê-la. Não sabia como viver sem Lily.

James estava prestes a chorar como um bebê quando a garota tossiu e cuspiu água para todo o lado. Foi como tirar uma acromântula de seus ombros.

Ajudou-a a se sentar e ela o encarou. Aqueles olhos verdes fitando os seus, curiosamente carinhosos. Inesperadamente, Lily o abraçou. Sentiu-a em seus braços pela primeira vez. Ela o apertava forte e apoiava sua cabeça em seu ombro. James devolveu o abraço afetuoso. Demonstrou todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ela naquele gesto que antes parecia tão singelo e agora era tão importante. Sentiu uma gota escorrer por seu pescoço. Não sabia se era do próprio cabelo, do cabelo dela ou mesmo uma lágrima. Não importava. Tê-la junto de si era o bastante. Podia ficar ali por toda a vida. Enfraqueceu um pouco o abraço e quebrou o silêncio que havia ali.

"Você está bem?", perguntou, com o tom mais doce que conseguiu. Lily respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

"É melhor ir se secar", disse uma de suas amigas. Lily afastou-se dele e levantou-se sem encará-lo. James ficou em pé também e observou a garota se afastar até entrar no castelo. Ficou perplexo. _Ela me abraçou? Lily Evans me abraçou???_

"Sirius, me diz que eu não estou sonhando", falou ao amigo que estava boquiaberto.

"Se você estiver eu também estou", respondeu Almofadinhas, caminhando até perto dele e dando tapinhas em seu ombro. James sorriu. "Acho que a sua declaração mexeu com o emocional dela. Ela até chamou o Snape de Ranhoso!"

"Por Merlin! Não acredito que Lily Evans me abraçou!", falou, ainda incrédulo.

"Pode acreditar. Agora ela está na sua, Pontas", disse o amigo, dando mais tapinhas em seu ombro. "E aí, me diz. Ela abraça bem?", perguntou Sirius rindo. James sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Foi o melhor abraço que alguém já lhe dera.

Sentiu uma gota escorrer por sua testa. Só agora foi lembrar que estava completamente molhado.

"Preciso ir me secar também", falou a Sirius que concordou com a cabeça. Chamou os outros marotos que estavam ali do lado, achando inacreditável a cena que há pouco haviam visto.

"Cara, o que aconteceu com essa garota?", perguntou Remus.

"Não sei. Só sei que a grande sacada para conquistar uma garota, é declarando-se mesmo", respondeu ao amigo, ainda sorrindo.

Voltaram ao dormitório e brindaram o acontecido daquela tarde com suco de abóbora roubado da cozinha. James festejou como se tivesse ganhado a taça de quadribol. Afinal, achava que tinha conseguido o que mais queria naquele ano.

**N/A**Bom, acho que este capítulo foi muito romântico, não? Achei mais fofo do que esperava escrever. Gostei da minha descrição do abraço. Espero que tenham gostado também (garotinha pouco convencida...). É uma pena que este foi o penúltimo capítulo... Bom, bola para frente que o mais emocionante vem aí!

**Dedicatória:** Este super fofo e romântico capítulo vai para a minha amigona Rafa porque acho que ela ia gostar se lesse. Ficou bem a cara dela... Beijos Rafa! Te adoro!


	6. Final perfeito

Gente, é o último capítulo!!!! Foi minha primeira fic sozinha, dei tudo de mim! Espero realmente que tenham gostado... Se gostaram mesmo, estou escrevendo uma outra fanfic sobre o ponto de vista do James (para o desespero de BabI Black e de Helena) mas é ele que narra! Bem, não publiquei ainda porque preciso de uma beta. Mas...

Bem MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, são ótimas!

Bem, lá vai:

Maria... =]: Ei, valeu mesmo. Continue me mandando reviews!

Kah: Infelizmente este é o último cap. Eu não tenho tantas idéias assim! Você realmente me anima muito! Mais reviews!

Dani: Valeu também. Hum, aqui está o último! Espero que goste!

BabI Black: minha querida amiga que sempre me manda ótimas reviews! Valeu! E hum, o que tem o "achava"? Ora, ela não disse ainda que o amava, disse? Acho que ainda não... E fofo? O James é só FOFO pra você???? Ora! Que absurdo! Brincadeira. Mais reviews!

Faith Slytherin: Hum, você é muito meiga! Não era minha intenção fazer alguém chorar, mas que bom que despertei emoção nos meus leitores!

Nathi-Evans: Obrigada de novo! Que bom que gostou! Espero mais reviews suas!

Lllian-Evans: Obrigada! Cara, você me anima pra caramba também.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Ha! Obrigada. E é verdade, não tinha pensado que o Seboso que fez tudo isso... ora!

Nielle: Valeu pelas dicas, mas é que eu não tenho muitas idéias sabe, daí quando não tem mais nada de importante pra acontecer eu acabo o cap., ora bolas! Mas obrigada também.

De novo, lá vamos nós!

Capítulo 6: Final perfeito 

Estava em sua cama, pensativo. _E agora? Como é que eu fico? Se ela não fala comigo e nem eu com ela? E por que eu tenho que pensar tanto nisso? Por que???_

"Ei, Pontas. Não vai jogar?", perguntou Remus apontando para o tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo.

"Acho que não. Vou dar uma volta", respondeu, deprimido. Saiu do dormitório, ainda pensativo. Não tinha o que fazer. Ia ficar nessa situação para sempre. A não ser que...

"Ei, posso conversar com você um minuto?". A voz de Lily inundou seus ouvidos. Virou-se e a encarou. Ela estava um pouco trêmula, os cabelos presos pela metade e os olhos brilhavam como nunca.

"Claro", respondeu, nervoso.

"Venha por aqui", disse ela, pedindo para segui-la. Caminhou atrás dela até chegarem em uma sala grande e escura. Observou o lugar. Havia poltronas de veludo vermelhas e estantes de madeira empoeiradas. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e esperou Lily começar a falar.

"Bom, nem sei por onde começar...", disse ela. As mãos de James estavam tremendo.

"Pode começar pelo começo", falou a ela.

"Bom, é que não foi justo o que fiz com você", disse Lily.

"O que foi que fez comigo?", perguntou. A voz saiu trêmula.

"Você deve ter ficado confuso, ora, eu te ignorei tanto, te disse ofensas terríveis, cheguei a dizer até que te odiava..."

"E não odiava?", perguntou James. Ela hesitou na resposta.

"Não."

"Não? Então por que fez isso? Por que foi que você me rejeitou tanto? Por que me fez sofrer assim?", perguntou de novo. Estava nervoso demais. As mãos suavam.

"É isso que estou tentando explicar", disse ela. "Bom, no começo você realmente me irritava, com aquelas suas palhaçadas e ameaças. Nessa época você nem devia saber que eu existia", ela continuou, virando-se para não ter que encará-lo. James levantou uma sobrancelha. _Acho que sabia sim. É muito difícil não saber que você existe._ "Aí de repente você começou a me perseguir, me convidando para sair, chegou a mandar cartas, bilhetes, flores, tudo para me conquistar, certo?"

"Certo", respondeu.

"Acho que posso dizer que conseguiu", disse Lily virando-se para olhá-lo, mas depois desviando o olhar.

"Consegui?", perguntou, incrédulo. Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Mas não queria admitir isso, não podia estar gostando de você. Você era irresponsável, saía com muitas garotas como se fossem objetos. Então eu ficava repetindo seus possíveis defeitos dentro da minha cabeça para ver se conseguia te esquecer um pouco", falou ela, virando-se de costas de novo.

"Por que? Por que você queria me esquecer se sabia que eu estava nas suas mãos?", perguntou, levantando-se, ainda mais nervoso.

"Eu não sabia! Achei que eu fosse mais uma garota qualquer para você! Achei que seria usada e depois jogada fora, como você fez com muitas outras na escola", disse ela.

"Jogada fora?", perguntou, perplexo.

"É. Isso é verdade. Você não quer nada sério, sai com as garotas e depois finge que nada aconteceu", disse ela num tom mais agressivo. "Bom, estava com medo de sofrer por sua causa."

"Se você tivesse saído comigo, posso garantir que seria a última garota com quem eu faria isso", disse James. Lily virou-se para olhá-lo. Ainda estava tremendo.

"Você deve ter ficado confuso, não? Deve ter me achado uma tola, uma boba. Sua iniciativa de salvar Longbottom também mexeu comigo, me mostrou que você não era tão imaturo e depois que você se declarou eu..."

"Você se abalou e por isso me abraçou ontem no lago", interrompeu-a. "E esse ato foi um erro, certo? Quer dizer que ficou abalada com minhas palavras e teve uma recaída, certo? E que todo o sentimento que tinha por mim era pura bobagem e que é melhor esquecermos isso?"

"Não. O único erro que cometi foi te ofender e ignorar meus sentimentos. Quero dizer o contrário. Depois que se declarou eu percebi que os seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros", disse ela, cruzando os braços.

"Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso tudo?", perguntou. Será que ela ia se declarar? Será que podia esperar uma resposta "satisfatória"?

"Quero dizer que acho que também te amo", disse ela, virando-se de costas de novo. James sentiu suas entranhas revirarem. "Mas você deve estar me odiando agora. Eu entendo, eu...". Ignorou as últimas palavras. Queria pular de alegria. Não podia conter-se. Caminhou até ela e puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas. Puxou-a pela cintura até que seus rostos ficaram muito juntos. Passou uma mão pelo rosto dela. Lily fechou os olhos. Selou seus lábios nos dela. Eram lábios macios. Sentiu as mãos dela em sua nuca. James desceu a mão que estava no rosto, pousando-a na cintura dela novamente. Lily estava em seus braços pela segunda vez. Era o melhor beijo de todo a sua vida.

Afastaram-se um pouco. James ainda pressionava seus lábios várias vezes contra os dela, sutilmente. Era exatamente o momento que imaginava todos os dias antes de dormir. Lily abraçou-o de novo. Estava chorando. James passou a mão em seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos, tentando consolá-la.

"O que foi? Eu beijo tão mal assim?", perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não, não é isso", disse ela, ainda apertando-o com força. "É que, bom, vou pedir uma coisa absurda para você. James, você me perdoa?", disse ela, manhosa. _Ai! Ela me chamou de James! _

"Perdoar você? Por quê?", perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

"Ora, não foi justo fazer você sofrer, te dizer todas aquelas ofensas", disse ela.

"É, isso não foi justo mesmo."

"Me perdoa?", repetiu ela.

"Como não te perdoar? Eu amo você, esqueceu?", respondeu James. Depois da última frase ela o apertou ainda mais forte. "Ainda mais depois desse beijo..."

"Ah, James!", disse ela, afastando-se, sorrindo. James sorriu também. Não podia ser mais perfeito. Não precisava de mais nada na vida. "Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso fazer meu dever de Transfiguração."

"Ei! Você prefere fazer seu dever do ficar comigo? Seus deveres são mais importantes do que eu?", perguntou James, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

"É claro que não! Deixei de fazer o dever outro dia por ficar pensando em você, sabia?", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Ah, grande coisa! Se for assim eu deixei de fazer todos os deveres de Transfiguração, Poções, História da Magia, Feitiços, tudo, e por sua causa!", disse ele, sorrindo também.

"Você é mais romântico do que eu imaginava...", disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

"Ah, que bom. Você é mais esperta do que eu imaginava", disse James.

"Esperta? Por quê?", perguntou ela, rindo.

"Ora, porque resolveu ficar comigo, não foi?", disse ele, rindo. Ela apenas revirou os olhos e continuou sorrindo. "É verdade, ora!", continuou.

"Ah, James...", disse ela, "Agora tenho mesmo que ir."

"Não acredito que vai me deixar aqui sozinho e carente para fazer seus deveres", falou James, fazendo, novamente, cara de sofredor.

"Não fica assim! Tenho que fazer meu dever se não depois fico com a consciência pesada!", disse Lily, protestando.

"Não acredito! Vai ficar com a consciência pesada porque não fez seu dever para ficar comigo?"

"Não! Não por ficar com você! Preciso fazer meu dever! Entende isso!", disse ela, cruzando os braços.

"Está bem. Não vou reclamar no primeiro dia que a gente se entende", aceitou. "Ei, mas me diz uma coisa. Você bem que gostava de me ignorar, não é? Você gostava quando eu me arrastava por você, não é?"

"Bom, era ruim porque tinha que te ver deprimido. Mas também era bom porque nenhuma garota ousou te ignorar antes... e você nunca tentou agradar tanto outra menina...", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Eu sabia!", disse ele, fingindo estar muito bravo por isso.

"Ah, não fica ofendido. Já pedi perdão!", disse ela aproximando-se e colocando a mão em seu ombro, como se quisesse consolá-lo.

"Está bem. Mas só vou deixar você ir embora se me der um beijo de despedida", disse James, cruzando os braços. Lily passou a mão em seu rosto e selou-lhe os lábios rapidamente. A garota estava virando-se para ir embora, quando segurou-a pelo braço. "Não valeu! Isso não foi um beijo!". Lily apenas sorriu e deixou-o beijá-la novamente. James sentiu as mãos dela descerem de seu rosto para os ombros. Ela beijava muito bem... Quando se afastaram, James passou a mão pela pele macia do rosto dela, para se certificar que não era apenas mais um sonho bom.

"Pode ir. Está liberada", disse ele, rindo.

"Muito obrigada", disse ela. Quando Lily estava quase na porta da sala, não pôde conter o convite.

"Ei, agora acho que posso pedir para você sair comigo sem levar outro fora..." A garota apenas sorriu e saiu do lugar, deixando-o sozinho. James deu um salto, fazendo um gesto como se desse um soco no ar. Sentou em uma poltrona e colocou as mãos no rosto, incrédulo. _Não acredito! Por Merlin! Não acredito que ela se declarou. Não acredito que ela sente a mesma coisa que eu! Não é possível! Eu devo estar sonhando! É, só pode ser isso! _Tirou as mãos do rosto para certificar-se que estava mesmo naquela sala grande e escura. E estava. Sorriu sozinho. Conseguira a garota que mais cobiçara na vida. Conseguira o amor de Lily. Nada mais importava.

Voltou ao dormitório. Tinha que contar aos amigos o que havia acontecido.

"Olá, amigos!", disse ele, entrando no quarto sorridente.

"O que há com você, Pontas?", perguntou Remus.

"Nada. Só estou um pouco feliz porque a garota que eu amo acabou de me beijar numa sala...", disse James, fingindo que aquele fato era a coisa mais banal que existia.

"Evans te beijou? Lily Evans te beijou?", perguntou Sirius, perplexo.

"Beijou. Quer dizer, nós nos beijamos."

"Merlin! Quando é que vou entender a cabeça das mulheres?", perguntou Sirius.

"Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso também. Ela explicou que antes ela me odiava sim, mas depois que comecei a correr atrás dela..."

"Depois que começou a se arrastar por ela...", interrompeu-o Sirius.

"Ela disse que consegui conquistá-la, mas que não queria sair comigo porque achou que para mim, ela era uma garota qualquer e que seria usada e jogada fora depois", continuou.

"Ora, ela não queria que você a rejeitasse", disse Remus, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se pensar.

"Lily disse que não queria sofrer por mim. Acho que ela é um tanto orgulhosa, não?"

"É. Mas e aí? Como foi que rolou?", perguntou Sirius, curioso.

"Bom, perguntei o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo e então falou as palavras que mais queria ouvir da boca dela", disse James, lembrando-se da cena.

"Ela se declarou?", perguntou Remus, interessado.

"Disse exatamente assim: 'Quero dizer que acho que também te amo.' "

"O quê?", perguntou Peter, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

"Isso mesmo. Aí não pude me conter. Não podia perder a oportunidade. Puxei-a pelo braço e a beijei", contou aos amigos, satisfeito.

"E o que ela fez?", perguntou Peter, novamente.

"Ora! Me beijou de volta!", disse James.

"Mas foi isso? Ela nem te pediu desculpas?", perguntou Sirius.

"Pediu. Perguntou se eu a perdoaria", disse James.

"Ah, bom", comentou Sirius, satisfeito.

"Aí ela quis ir embora para fazer o dever. Reclamei e no fim demos mais um beijo, de despedida, e ela foi embora", contou.

"E você deixou?! Deixou ela ir embora e te deixar sozinho? Cara, não acredito. Se fosse eu, pegaria ela pelo braço e fazia ela ficar comigo!", comentou Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

"Sirius, você tem que aprender a ser gentil com as garotas. Bom, acho que ficou comprovado que até nisso eu sou melhor que você...", disse James, provocando o amigo. Sirius fez outra careta. James riu. Riu de tudo. Tudo parecia mais divertido agora. Agora que sabia que Lily o amava também.

James e Lily saíram no outro fim de semana e lá James resolveu pedi-la em namoro. Ela, obviamente, aceitou. Os dois se conheceram melhor e descobriram que eram realmente feitos um para o outro e, todos nós sabemos, acabaram se casando.

Então, foi assim que James Potter conquistou a garota de seus sonhos.

"_Eu te amo Lily Evans_...".

**N/A: **Ha!Lindo!!!!!! Até que enfim, vocês devem estar dizendo. Bom, quis escrever do jeito mais fofo possível. Como não sou muito capaz, não foi o mais fofo, mas foi bonitinho. Quis escrever a cena em que os dois conversam após o primeiro beijo de um modo carinhoso. Um demonstrando afeto pelo outro. Bom, espero de verdade que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic. Obrigada a todos os leitores. E comentem!!!

**Dedicatória: **Este capítulo vai para mim! Isso mesmo. Acho que eu mereço o último, certo?


End file.
